


你可以回頭看我嗎 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. HB
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/ Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	你可以回頭看我嗎 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03  
> 你可以回頭看我嗎

我和他是同事。  
曾經我以為他不會笑。  
後來發現他會，只是笑不到眼底。  
可是面對那人，  
他不只會笑，他的眼睛也會笑。  
所以一切都是開心的。  
彷彿用盡全力將最快樂美好的自己展現在他眼前。

可是那人沒看到，  
跟一個追了自己很久的女孩子結婚了。  
伴郎是他。  
他這次笑著，眼神卻死著。  
我帶他回家，  
我擁抱他、安慰他，我親吻他、撫摸他。  
他只是呆滯著任由我的一舉一動。

我說你看看我呀。  
你能不能看我一眼。  
回頭一下。

可是你不是他。

那晚，我講了整夜的你回頭看我好不好。  
他只有那句，你不是他。  
那天之後，我半強迫的進入他的生活。  
我去他家做飯，拉大提琴，抱著他睡覺。  
我等。  
等他回頭看到抱他的人是我。  
我會帶他去超市，去電影院，去音樂廳。  
只要他能笑一下。

但他不會。  
激動時會哭泣，  
興奮時會哭泣。  
但不會笑了。

我知道我是後來的那個。  
我不該太急促。  
所以我會等。  
至少他會幫我洗碗，會在我拉琴時和我重奏，  
至少他會在我懷裡睡的安穩。  
我可以等。

在我單方面宣布我們在一起的兩週年，  
我帶著他去附近賣場準備晚餐材料。  
在往停車場走去的路上遇到了那人，  
身邊跟著他的妻子，以及孩子。  
他們看到我們後走了過來，我看了眼孩子，很像爸爸。

那人向他打了招呼。  
我看到他微微笑著，眼裡有一點點光芒。  
我或許等不到了。  
他哄著那人妻子懷裡的孩子，  
那雙小手好奇的拿下他的眼睛。  
我看到他眼裡的星空，  
我覺得有些無力。

他們道別後，他目送著他們一家幸福的背影遠去。  
我有些害怕。  
我看著他。  
我想問他。  
你能回頭看我嗎？  
可我不敢。

我怕我一開始的自作多情，到最後依舊毫無用處。  
我看著他的側臉。  
那人上車前回頭揮了下手，  
他也笑著舉起手揮了一下。

他們離去後，

他回頭看向我。

我們也回家吧。  


**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
